Kiharu e Ikasha Lo que debio ocurrir, pero no
by kaori higurashi
Summary: Nadie pudo ser feliz con la pareja que amaba, eso creía Kagome, cuando ciaja de nuevo junto a su hija a sengoku, Inuyasha le dice algo muy importante, los hermanos no pueden enamorarse, ¿pero que pasa cuando estos se enamoran sin saber que lo son?. Una nu
1. Default Chapter

_Un pequeño Prologo y los personajes:_

_**Cada cual tiene un destino y eso hay que aceptarlo, yo lo acepte, inuyasha y yo nunca pudimos estar juntos, sango y miroku tampoco, no conseguimos nuestra felicidad con nuestros compañeros de batallas, pero si con otra persona que surgió en nuestras vidas, acepte todo lo que paso y los cinco seguimos siendo amigos shippo y los demás tiene hijos al igual que yo, pero esta historia no se trata de mi si no de mi hija y los hijos de mis amigos:  
**  
Kiharu:** ella es una chica muy jovial, le encantan los deportes es en lo que mas destaca en otras asignaturas le va como las reverendas, kiharu tiene 10 años, al principio, va en 4º de primaria, le encanta el sushi y es un poco enojona mas bien es muy enojona, hay que temerle U, tiene el cabello corto hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros es de color negro azabache como la noche y sus ojos son verdes como los ojos de su padre, es de tes. trigueña pasando a blanca.******_

Ikasha:** el es un chico de 11 años, terco igual que su padre y un tanto insensible con las niñas, aunque en el fondo es un buen chico le gusta ayudar pero muy pocas veces se atreve a hacerlo ya que su condición como hanyou no lo permite, ikasha tiene el pelo plateado como su padre e igual de largo que este y sus ojos son ámbar con un toque leve de cafe (su madre NO es kikyo), es de tez trigueña pasada a morena.******

Saori:** saori es mayor que Ikasha y Kiharu tiene 12 años, es muy simpática y buena amiga, tambien es buena consejera siempre practica con su arma al lado de su fiel mascota Koriri(de donde saque eso ¬¬) tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos son de ese mismo color aunque muy claros como su padre (los ojos no el pelo ya que este lo saco de sango) su cabello le llega hasta los muslos (O.O parece que nunca se cortan el pelo) siempre lo lleva suelto pero en batalla se lo toma en dos colas, tes. trigueña.******

Murai:** este chico es un poco pervertido (no tanto como su padre) y es un poco sabelotodo como miroku, tiene 12 años al igual que saori, no tiene kazanna ya que derrotaron a naraku pero mucho poder espiritual, tiene el pelo corto (sin esa colita que tiene su padre) el pelo negro y los ojos verdes azulinos como su madre, su tes. es morena.******

Shiko:** este niño es el menor de todos tiene 6 años, es un poco llorón pero muy decidido le gusta molestar y causar estragos con el almuerzo (no recomendaría a nadie dejar la puerta de la cocina sin llave, piensen que estragos causaría en la comida este niño O.O) le gusta jugar y hacer dibujos, su fuego mágico no tiene tanta potencia como el fuego mágico que tenia su padre cuando era un niño, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color su tes. es mas o menos blanca.******

Koji:** este chico tiene 11 años(hijo de kouga y ¿ayame?) es una molestia cuando se enamora de una niña, es muy decidido y le gusta armar peleas, nunca deja que se acerquen a su hermanita, es demasiado sobre protector, tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos azules, el pelo lo tiene tomado en una cola pequeña su tes. es trigueña.******

Ayako:** esta chica tiene 6 años de edad, es hermana de koji, es muy tierna y se asusta por todo siempre esta acompañada de un pequeño lobito llamado Ka-chan, su hermano siempre esta con ella para protegerla ya que esta es aun muy débil con sus ataques, tiene el pelo negro largo que le llega hasta la cintura siempre lo lleva suelto sus ojos son de color verdes y su tes. es blanca.******

Seiji:** es el mayor de todos tiene 13 años y es primo de Ikasha (si es primo de ikasha hijo de quien será?) al contrario de el este es un youkai como su padre sesshoramu, no le gustan mucho los humanos pero al menos debe aceptar a una amiga humana que tiene la cual es una hija de una amiga de su padre tiene el pelo plateado y largo como su padre sus ojos son fríos y de color ámbar tiene una media luna de color morado oscuro su tes. es blanca.******

Rie:** tiene 5 años es hija de Rin es muy expresiva y amorosa siempre esta en compañía de Seiji, se llevan bien a pesar de que el sea un youkai y ella una humana, esta es muy alegre y casi nunca llora, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son azules bien oscuros es de tes. trigueña.******

Kahori:** esta es hija de kikyo tiene 11 años y es casi inexpresiva, es muy fría aunque tambien tiene un lado amable, tiene mucha afinación con el arco, tiene el pelo negro largo como el de su madre sus ojos son cafe muy oscuros.******

Natsu: **este niño es hijo de ¿naraku? (que no estaba muerto? O.O) tiene 13 años es un chico frívolo y de mucha maldad no es de fiar, tiene los ojos rojos como un demonio y el cabello negro un poco corto y un poco ondulado su sonrisa siempre despide maldad.**

**Bien esos son los personajes ojala les haya gustado mi idea ojala les guste y comience. Otra cosa que deben saber es que ellos son pequeños cuando se conocen por eso es que no se fijen en la edad de los personajes ya que en un Cáp. Ya están mayorcitos.**


	2. Capitulo I

_**Kaori Higurashi: Hola a todos, les traigo una historia que no se si les guste pero ojala si, de la cual debieron a ver leído en el summary, ojala les guste este primer Cáp. Deben saber que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, solo utilizo los personajes para recrear una historia hecha por mi aquellos personajes que no salgan en la serie son inventados por mi. **_

**_Bien empecemos el fics:_**

Tokio se mostraba en todo su esplendor, se encontraba completamente cambiado, la ciudad tenía una gran primaba y secundaria que se juntaba en un jardín, había un gran parque cerca de esta y una biblioteca por otro lado, muchas cosas ya no estaban en su sitio, la escuela de kagome ahora era un hotel y el Wack'Donald se habia convertido en un centro comercial, por otra parte el templo Higurashi seguía en su sitio y la dueña de este templo había cambiado, ahora es Higurashi Kagome y no su abuelo ni su madre los encargados de este, el abuelo había fallecido dos años después de completar la perla y sellar el pozo y la madre de kagome estaba un poco enferma por lo que esta tomo el mandó del templo para cuidarlo, kagome tuvo una hija su nombre es Kiharu Higurashi, una chica de 10 años y muy linda.

-madre por que vinimos al pozo vació?-pregunto una joven idéntica a kagome solamente que sus ojos eran verdes.

-kiharu, apártate un poco-dijo la madre mientras con su mano empujaba levemente a su hija hacia tras. Esta comenzó a recitar un conjuro y las tablas que tapaban aquel pozo empezaron a crujir.

-qu...que...haces...mamá?-pregunto la niña mirando fijamente el pozo, en eso kagome rompió las ataduras del pozo y con esto aquel pozo ya no estaba sellado.

-kiharu, vamos te llevare a un lugar muy lindo!-dijo sonriente la madre.

-a un lugar lindo!-dijo emocionada (se me olvido decir que ella se emociona cuando dicen "cosita linda(o)""lugar lindo" o cualquier palabra que diga lindo)-pues que esperamos!-dijo la joven-pero como iremos?

-por aqui!-dijo la madre mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija en el borde del pozo-quiero que conozcas a unos amigos!-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a su hija y juntas saltaban al pozo y esta gritaba "NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!". La luz violácea apareció y fueron transportadas a sengoku.

-...oeh...oeh oeh...-dijo la niña un tanto mareada.

-vamos sube!-dijo la madre de la niña que ya estaba afuera del pozo, la niña empezó a escalar y luego su madre la saco del pozo-bien sígueme!

-y el templo, que paso con el?-pensó la niña que estaba completamente rodeada de un bosque frondoso.

-kiharu apresúrate!-grito la madre que ya se encontraba distante!

-uh...espera!-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Mientras tanto en la aldea personas adultas y sus hijos se encontraban platicando en la cabaña de la fallecida kaede.

-inuyasha que hiciste para clonarte?-pregunto un adulto de cabello castaño.

-yo no me he clonado!-dijo un tanto sarcástico

-inuyasha tu carácter no ha cambiado y supongo que ikasha heredo eso no es así!-dijo otro adulto de cabello negro.

-feh!-musitaron al mismo tiempo ikasha e inuyasha.

-madre viene dos personas con ropas extrañas!-dijo una niña de cabellos castaño y ojos cafe claro.

-saori, son dos personas?-pregunto la madre.

-si, una niña y una mujer!-dijo la joven de 12 años.

-kagome-susurro el hanyou y se paro inmediatamente al percibir el aroma de aquella mujer.

-el perro tonto se emociono!-dijo un youkai zorro.

-y que esperabas, e deseado volver a ver a kagome desde el día en que se fue!-dijo sin rodeos.

-sango chan!-se escucho la voz de una mujer.

-kagome chan ohayo!-se escucho la voz de sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Shiko ven!-dijo shippo al niño de 6 años.

-hai!-dijo un tanto de mala gana.

-ikasha muévete!-dijo levantando al niño del suelo.

-suéltame padre!-dijo tratando de safarse de su padre mientras el lo llevaba a fuera.

-inu...yasha-

-ka...gome...-susurro el hanyou mirando con detenimiento a la joven ahora mujer que se encontraba delante de el, ella tenía el cabello mas largo que antes completamente suelto tenia los labios pintados de rojo carmesí y usaba sombra de color azul en los ojos-eres tu?

-pues claro baka!-dijo esta alegremente-a es cierto, ella es mi hija Kiharu!-dijo esta mientras su hija salía de detrás de ella un tanto anonadada.

-ohayo!-musito la niña.

-el...es tu hijo..inuyasha-dijo alegremente pero con un pequeño no muy notorio dejo de tristeza.

-si...el es...ikasha-dijo soltando por fin al niño, el cual se pego en la retaguardia.

-es idéntico a ti!-dijo esta mirando al niño- excepto por sus ojos ¿quien es su madre?-pregunto esta sin darse cuenta ella pensaba que la madre de esa criatura era kikyo, pero...

-no es kikyo te lo aseguro, pero no quiero hablar de ella-dijo el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado, la joven se tranquilizo un poco por la respuesta del hanyou pero aun con la interrogativa de quien seria la madre (se quedaran con la boca abierta cuando lo sepan . , ).

-kagome chan esta es mi hija saori!-dijo sango mirado a su hija con orgullo la cual rápidamente se acerco a la joven y entablo conversación.

-parece que se llevaron muy bien!-dijo kagome mirando a su hija y saori riéndose.

-el es Murai-dijo el houshi mostrando a su hijo.

-houshi sama dígame Ud. no le enseño a ser un pervertido a su hijo verdad?-dijo sango mirando de una manera como diciendo si le enseño esas cochinadas lo hago trisas con mi hiraikotsu .

-no sanguito para nada!-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-a ya veo dejaron lo mejor para el fina!-dijo interrumpiendo el kitsune shippo.

-uh? shippo si que haz crecido cuando te vi por ultima ves eras del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol-dijo kagome mirando al kitsune, este le mando una mirada avergonzada.

-bueno como sea el es mi hijo shiko-dijo mirando al pequeño niño-una advertencia si cocinan algo será mejor que aten a shiko a algún lugar o hará destrozos-advirtió el kitsune.

- Ho papá!-dijo el niño un poco molesto pero luego cambio su cara a felicidad-puedo ir a jugar con saori y kiharu!

-ve tranquilo!-dijo shippo amablemente.

-tu tambien ve a conocer a la hermosa hija de kagome sama-dijo el monje a su hijo mientras este se iba con shiko a donde las chicas.

-ikasha ve con ellos!-dijo inuyasha

-hai!-dijo de mala gana

-tu hijo es igual a ti, igual de terco y apuesto que tu!-susurro la joven sin darse cuenta, algo que hizo que el hanyou se pusiera rojo.

-vamos hay mucho de que hablar!-dijo sango mientras entraba a la cabaña con todos.

-eh! ikasha vienes con nosotros al río?-dijo saori.

-que mas da!-dijo el niño mientras se acercaba la grupito.

-tienes muy mal genio-susurro kiharu mientras se encaminaba con los demás al río, por otra parte el niño se le quedo mirando un tanto enojado pero en el fondo un tanto admirado por la belleza de la joven, pronto llegaron al río y todos empezaron a echarse agua.

-Murai tramposo!-dijo saori

-no es mi culpa que no te dieras cuenta saori chan!-dijo el niño que traía una gran vasija en sus manos.

-ya veras!-dijo un tanto enojada mientras perseguía al niño.

-jajajaja-se oyó a la joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes reírse.

-de que te ríes niña-dijo ikasha un tanto sarcástico y engreído.

-de saori san y Murai san!-dijo esta entre risas

-yo no les veo la gracia-dijo el niño mirando a saori que iba persiguiendo a murai y shiko el cual se encontraba escapando de los dos.

-no tienes sentido del humor, a veces lo que parece aburrido es en realidad muy chistoso!-dijo mientras paraba de reír.

-pues le sigo viendo igual-dijo este tercamente.

-se nota que nunca te haz reído!-dijo esta mientras se echaba a nadar bajo el agua.

-que quieres decir con eso? espera!-dijo el chico mientras seguía a la chica bajo el agua. Kiharu se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver al niño que venia atrás, la chica tenia algo entre las manos, cuando el niño estuvo a una buena distancia lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo a la superficie para luego embarrarle la cara con barro-por que hiciste eso?

-jajajajajaja te ves muy chistoso!-dijo entre risas.

-chistoso será lo que te voy a hacer!-dijo mientras se hundía y sacaba un gran mazo de barro y se lo restregaba en toda la cara-eso si es gracioso-dijo riéndose.

-...mmmmm ya veras!-dijo esta mientras se lanzaba frente a el y lo hundía en el agua, entonces el chico la volteo y la metió dentro del agua, y así pasaron las horas divirtiéndose, hasta que...

-niños vamos es hora de comer!-se escucho la voz de sango que venia con los otros.

-hai!-dijeron todos mientras se secaban y empezaban a marcharse, cuando kiharu se dispuso a avanzar ya que se detuvo a ponerse su chalinas una flecha apareció de la nada provocándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda.

-kiharu!-dijo kagome mientras iba con su hija.

Entre tanto al otro lado del rió se vieron dos sombras.

-falle madre-dijo una joven de mirada fría.

-no te preocupes a la próxima le darás-dijo una miko y pronto se marcharon.

continuara...

_**Ojala les haya gustado y dejen reviews.**_


End file.
